1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit breaker which has a switch locking mechanism including a rotatably supported latch which is releasably mounted on a release member and which carries a pivotally mounted contact lever, and a manually operable element for operating the circuit breaker, which is connected with a spring at a location offset with respect to the pivotal axis of the element and is connected with the latch at a location proximate the pivotal axis thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A circuit breaker of the above-mentioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,517, and incorporates a switch locking mechanism having only a few components, particularly in the construction of a switch locking mechanism in the form of a so-called "switch locking cam". However, the construction thereof requires a pressure spring for the manual actuation of the pivotable contact and the manually operable element, as well as a further spring which opens the contact lever when the latch is released.
In order to again switch in the known circuit breaker this latter must, after a trip-free release, be manually switched back into the switch-off position and then again into the switch-on position. The theoretically required springs, one for switch movement, one for contact pressure and one for manual resetting and relatching are consequently reduced by only one spring.
The present invention is thus based on the recognition that the known circuit breaker can be improved so as to render it more responsive to present demands, by providing a circuit breaker which, through the utilization of a continuously operating switch locking mechanism, such as a switch locking cam, in essence in the absence of a quick-break switch mechanism, only requires a single spring.